grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
David Braxton
The son of selfish, limelight obsessed celebrities Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton. Early Life Born to the rather self-absorbed, fame obsessed celebrities of Richard Braxton and Vicki Braxton in London, he ends up being subjected to their obsession of celebrity status and fame with Richard being a well known actor and Vicki known for being a model and a singer. David always wanted something more and different to his family, yet wanting to milk the Braxton brand as much as they could, they forced him into the limelight and used their influence to get him a career and become as famous as them so the money can keep rolling in. With such pressure around him, he soon ends up battling depression and anxiety and has to run away from his family to start a new life in Grasmere Valley without fame or fortune to burden him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and start a new life living in The Teen Hut. Volume 20 David is seen at the red carpet of the 1st annual awards for Grasmere Valley. He is jumping up and down every time he got a new twitter follower. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas On Christmas Day with the Carol Service, David plays Joseph with Blanche plays Mary and David Braxton and are seen being told there is no room rather over the top by Debbie Prescot. #96-100 What Christmas Means? #96 Tale of David Braxton it is revealed David ran away from his parents being fed up of being revenue for them and ends up living in Grasmere Valley. It is Christmas time and David wonders what is the true meaning of Christmas and he goes around the town asking what the true meaning of Christmas is but he never gets the proper answer. Brettony told him it's about western commercialism, Drunk Patrick declared it was all about drinking and Obama say it's about community and positivity. #97 Tale of Abdul McGray David is sad to hear Christmas is being banned after a town hall meeting is called to do so and it is managed to be banned. David believes now that Christmas just causes everyone heartbreak and he says no wonder people want to cancel it as he heard all the grievances but never the true meaning of Christmas. #100 Tale of 100 Christmas is back on the calendar after the ban is overthrown. David din;t know this a he is really sad by this but when he saw the decorations he realised what was happening. He asks Abdul McGray what is the real meaning of Christmas but before Abdul can do, Gary Robinson comes in and does it instead much to Abdul's annoyance who had wanted to do it for four issues. Davis is seen at the end wishing the reader a Merry Christmas. #116-#117 Kid Napped #116 Tale of Gail Blazers He can't wait to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp, however Gail Blazers who is the minister for education doesn't' want any children to go to a Christian camp. She goes into the school to tell the kids not to go to which they didn't she would be very pleased with them. Gail in the end gets the bus they are all going to camp and kidnaps them so they do not go. #117 Tale of Chris Pana All the kids have been kidnapped by Gail and she is taking them captive on a boat not wanting them to be indoctrinated with Christian values. Chris Pana sees what has happened and uses a cone to catch Gail of guard by blowing into it. It causes for the boat toe capsize with all the kids falling out managing to escape from Gail and Chris to save them all. In the end they all manage to go to the Christian camp after all. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 18 Oh No He Didn't As Nanny Prescot who has been chosen to be the maid of honour for Gladice Gladville and Eric Gladville renewal of their wedding vows. David Braxton rushes to Nanny Prescot's house wanting Devon to hide him as he is escaping from his vain, famous parents Richard and Vicki Braxton. They all attend the wedding and the others soon discover what David is doing. They reveal how Richard and Vicki are coming to the wedding. When they see the others, David hides and Richard and Vicki are both boastful about themselves and Richard does his ‘jiggle’ in front of Sheneque. Soon enough Gladice and Eric find out about their presence and after Eric realises that Richard who did his jiggle in front of his wife, he goes ballistic and he wants revenge for his disgusting behaviour. They have the wedding and afterwards at the reception David Braxton revealed how immoral the parents are and how much they don’t care about him. In the end this all caught on TV and their true natures are revealed. David ends up being adopted by Eric and Gladice as their own son. Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes David is present at the baptism of his adopted father Eric Gladville who gets baptised along with Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. Season 3 Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough David Braxton ends up being drafted in Ms Izodel dumb musical which the likes of Devon, Gypsie from Pakipsy, Matthew Pratt, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey also participate in. They end up deciding that they should use Dianna Ross and the Supremes songs for the musical however soon enough they all complain to Nanny Prescot just how much of a liberal nightmare the musical is. They all soon quit one and after the other. Ms Izodel tries to get celebrities involved who are all willing to condemns those who bowed out of the show due to the liberal slant but none of them a bothered enough to join in. Season 4 Episode 8 Oscar Wild Nanny Prescot gets very angry about how the Oscars being so politically correct, preachy and it’s constant agenda. She blames April Posner for suggesting watching the Oscars. However David Braxton comes to visit the gang to tell about how he was invited by his famous, shallow parents to the Oscars just to make them look good. As he tells the tale of woe and meeting loads of celebrities his parents almost convince him that he cares for David as they said they were doing a documentary on trying to get their son back and a protest. However this turns out to be lies. At the end he reveals how thankful he is for those at Grasmere Valley loving him and supporting him. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out David appears during when Clara Derulo is invited by Matthew Pratt comes to Grasmere Valley and runs around telling the entire town what is in and out so they could spruce up the town. Season 7 Episode 16 The End of Devon He with Eric and Gladice are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. She is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.